1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a web for a built-in double lock cylinder which connects two cylinder housing parts with each other and has two legs and a center part.
2. Prior Art
A web of this type is known, for example, from Swiss Patent Disclosure CH-A-626 679. It connects the two cylinder housing parts by engaging a cutout of a cylinder blind bore with respectively one leg. The center part connects the two legs and has a threaded bore for receiving a cuff screw. Double lock cylinders with a web allow cost-effective production of the housing parts from sinter metal in a pressing process. However, the production of the web requires a comparatively large manufacturing outlay. The said web is welded together from three pieces of chrome-nickel steel. The pieces have to be drawn, milled and drilled. Thus, several comparatively expensive work steps are required. It is often tried in the course of attempted burglaries to break the web in the center by bending back and forth.